Gem Series
by lovers4ever123
Summary: This is about a line princesses with the name of diamonds. The first one isn't very good cuz i wrote it when i was 10 but they get better. Please tell me what you think!


Princess Crystal

By: Dinah Burnon

Once upon a time… there was a small kingdom ruled over by a beautiful queen , and a handsome king . They wanted child so much , but they never got one until one day the king heard baby cries in the royal bed chamber. A little baby girl was born , the king and queen were over joyed! They named their daughter Crystal. She had blue eyes , and light blonde hair , and she was the sweetiest little girl. They held a feast in her honor , people came in many numbers , and many presents, but then. As they were eating the roast ham, garna came. She is queen of evil, lordess of the underworld.

" why have" she barked "you not invited me ?!" she asked with such fury " Am I not important!?"

" well your not really a friend" said a little servant.

" oh, you will pay for that" garna said and she turned the servant to dust. "since you did not invite me you will sufer the consecounces!" she boomed across the room , were the baby was and the queen rushed over and picked up her baby.

" that's the baby? Crystal isn't, well lets think what we can give her." she said as she paced the room.

"I've got it" garna yelled , shaking the palace . " when she turns the age 10 , she will become an angel." she boomed " but." she said picking up a grape. " if she dose not find a love til she is 18 , she will belong to me as a fallen angel!" yelled garna , and then she vanished. People feared what might happen . So they kept quiet . No one told Crystal, and no one said anything else . Crystal grew to be a beautiful girl , she made friends with anybody she met. When she was 7 she kissed the stable boy . When she was nine she had a billon friends . and it was a week before her birthday.Crystal was walking in the courtyard when her mother came rushing in. " Darling I must tell you some thing."

"What mother?" asked crystal half listening.

" when you were just a baby not even a year , we had a grand party , and at that grand party a witch named garna came and was mad she wasn't invited." said her mother as they walked in a doorway.

" but you just said she came?"

"well she was uninvited, anyway she was so mad she cast a spell on you."

"really a spell what kind of spell? Is it a spell to make me beautiful?"

" no hunny its , when you turn ten you turn in to an angel, but if you don't find love until your 18 , you will belong to her as a fallen angel forever." as she said this she began to cry.

" don'y cry mom , angels are beautiful!I'm sure I'll find love!"

" no hunny , you don't understand angels are too beautiful to love!" and then she burst out crying, and then she ran to her chamber.Crystal just stood there standing , not moving , just like a statue. The days past slowly for crystal knowing , that in a few short days she would never see her family again. The day before her birthday , crystal stayed in her room all day waiting for midnight. a few hours before midnight every one gatherd in the thorne room. To see the princess off. Then midnight struck! The chimes of the clock tower rung so loud and slow . Then a blue light inside of the princess began to glow. Then the princess screamed with pain . As She was lifted in the air , and shot up through the ceiling. She spun around in the air , and smoke was everywere , and there was a beautiful angel in the sky. Then as soon as everyone saw her she shot up into the heavens.

When crystal shot up in the sky, she enterd the "heaven" , and she was given a new name . Emerica.

She grew up a fine angel . Now and then she would come down and vist , but there was no suitors for her.

By her 17th birthday , she thought it was hopeless. Until one day. She was singing on a cloud ware you could see the whole kingdom. She was thinking about the day she became an angel, and her childhood friends .then her angel mother called to her.

"Emerica," she called " come here I got some news!"

" yes mother!" she answerd , as she flew up. When she got to her house her so called mother looked excited. " what is it mother?"she asked.

"I just got news , that you were moved up ,and is now a gurdian , angel!" (you see theres ranks in being an angel and guardian is one of the best!)

"oh mother! I'm so happy! Who do I have to guard?"

"A young lad , named James , he's been in a lot of trouble!"

"how old is he?"

" 20 , maybe . Around that area"

"oh! I'm so excited , when do I start?"

"say 2 days." so the next day Emerica, spent it washing . By the end of second day she looked , well like , an angel!

Then she went down to earth , to find this James's, she looked through the town, and found no one. Then she saw a group of knights , chasing this one guy, and she knew it was him. She chased the knights (no one could see her), and made them trip in manuer.

Jame's got away. So she had to follow , him. When she found him she was surprised to see him crying. She knelt in front of him , and patted him on the shoulder. She was sad he couldn't feel or hear or see her. Then he said quietly. " why am I me? Why can't they leave me alone!" when he lifted up his face , his eyes were red from crying , and he had a scar on his left cheek though his eyes were red from crying , they were beautiful , and green. She stared in his green eyes and she could tell he was staring at something to. Then the knights came running , and he climbed up the rough , and ran. She just stood there for a minute. She knew she broke the most important guardian rules.

The guardian most important rules were:

1: don't fall in love with the person your gurding.

2:don't let your self be seen.

Those are rules she broke. She fell in love with his eyes, and when she was staring into his eyes she let her self be visible for a second. When she rememberd her dutiy she chased after him. She followed him for mounths , and when it was about a 1 year . She deciced to show herself. She knew all about, him already. His family died in a fire. He was homeless, and needed someone. So when he was sleeping she made her self visible. He woke up a short time after . When he woke up he got up , walked over to a little well got some , water . Then he noticed a girl by his bed staring at him. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen , and she seemed to glow. " hello" Emerica said. "I'm Emerica"

"I , I'm ,I'm" he stumbled then she cut him off

"James I know."

"who are you?"

"I just said , Emerica!"

" I know, but _who _are you?"

"oh I'm your gurdian angel."

" my what??"

She told him her story , and why she was angel and stuff. When she finshed he was wide eyed.

"wow so you , you need true love huh?" he asked "how old are you now?"

" in two days I turn 18, and then I turn evil" as she said this she began to cry .as she cried , she knelt down and looked at him(he sitting and she standing before) "help me please." she stared at him and he stared back . Then he ran out of the room.

She fell to the floor crying , she didn't stop until James came back the next day. He said.

"I'll give you a place to stay that's it." then she sang a song her real mother sang when she was little.

_**Love me, love me , love me little one. Love me , love me , love me to the end. I love you, I love you, I love you little one. I love you, I love you, I love you to the end. Give me hope give hope , give me hope to the end. Please , please , please please, love me please. I love you.**_

When she finshed , she looked up and he was staring into her eyes , and then she rememberd something. Today was the day she became an angel. She was 18.

" No!" she cried in pain she felt tingling inside her and she could tell she looked different, from the face James had . Then all off asudden , garna came .

" muwahaha_** , **_muwahhha!" she laughed. " you belong to me! You didn't make your move soon enough! Now your mine!"

" no!" shouted James "don't hurt her!" then Emerica cried in pain and fell to the floor.

"to late! She's mine! Mine I say all mine!"

"no , but I, I , I love her!"

"to late I said!" then the entire kingdom went dark. And a light seemed to glow around the princess , and she was lifted into te air. And then she was turned into a fallen angel. People stared as the princess was spining in the air. When it was done the princess was gone.

When the princess disappeard she went down, down ,down in to the depths of the earth, and into Garna's castle.

When she awoke she was on a soft bed. She looked around. It she was in a dark room . She had different clothes on. She felt different too.

She thought back. And then remembered the whole thing. She stood up and tried to fly but she had no wings. She tried opening the door across the room but it was locked. "noooooooo" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"James! No." she said as she began to cry.

Then a servant came in who was quiet short. "hello. I trust you slept well."the servant said.

"if I did , I bet it was a dream."

"I'm sorry if I upset you, but this is a nice place after you live here awile."

"how long have I been asleep?"

"a week."

"ok,whats your name?"

"Lidia. I use to be the countess of gnome kingdom, but then garna took me as a baby, and made me a servant."

"oh is that why your so short?"

"um , uh, yes. And your name?"

"I thought you knew my name. Oh well. Its , its I don't know ."

"you don't know your own name?

"well , I have a lot of names. I guess you could call me crystal."

"I like Crystal, well I'm here to tell you to come down stairs for breakfast."

"ok. What are we having?"

"pig , and juice."

"oh yay bacon, &apple juice."

"no pigs tounge & grease juice."

"oh, on second thought , I'm not hungry."

"ok I'll tell milady." and with that Lidia left.

"man. I'm going to starve to death! With what they eat." she got back in bed and waited, for some one to come in. "ok what do I do?"

She waited , and waited . And waited some more. Then finally Lidia came back in.

"Crystal you are to come to the throne room. To be douthed the princess of the under world."

"but, I thought Garna was princess?"

"well she is but she's becoming queen."

"oh great. Not only am I forced stay here , and eat pig guts.I have

To rule the under world!"

"I'm sorry m'lady , but you have to."

"ok I'll be down in a bit."

"I have to help you get dressed."

"ok."

Lidia helped her get dressed. She did her hair. And before she knew it she was down in the throne room. in the room was tons of angels dressed in black. Or demons and stuff, but. At the very end of the room was two chairs. one bigger then the other. The smaller one had velvet all over it and if wood was showing a huge diamond would cover it. The bigger one was much fancier . it had Egyptian cotton all over it. Lined with gems. In the bigger chair was Garna. The smaller one was empty.

"come in." said Garna.

"Lidia what do I do?"

"well you go in. then you kneel."

So she went in and kneeled.

"child you will have a new name, again." she said waving a septer over her. "your name will be,Gayla."

Garna said. "Gayla, you are now Princess of evil , and countess of the underworld." she said in a slithery voice. "arise , and take your seat!"

Gayla stood up, and tear rolled down her cheek.she walked over to her seat and sat down. Then the whole room cheered, and she began to cry.after the ceremony,she ran to her room. Screamned ,and went over to the balcony. She looked out , and saw a dark sky . With no stars there was a little village. With no one in it. She cried, and cried all night. then she fell asleep. When she was sleeping she had a dream.

It was James , he was crying , like her. Then demons got him. They put him in a cage, and started beating and teasing him. Then she woke up. She knew she had to get out. But how? She thought all night. Then she got a plan.

"Lidia!" Lidia came in.

"yes your magestie?"

"am I alowd to go down stairs?"

"well of course."

"am I alowd to go out side?"

"yes."

"am I alowd to go to the human world?"

"um, I don't know."

"ok you may go." lidia left.

"hmmm. I'll just have to go down to Garna and ask her." So she went to the throne room.there sat Garna flirtin with other fallen angels and stuff.

"Ga, Ga Garna?"

"yes child?"

"may I go to the human world?"

"well why would you want to do that?"

"well , well I ,I I, I want to tourture the humans."

"well how many humans?"

"tons."

"really? I didn't know you were that evil." she said with a smerk. "well I guess I could let you but only for a year. Any longer you'll become dust in there world."

"yes Garna , thank you Garna."she said in happy voice. "garna?

"yes?"

"how do I get there?"

"oh . come over here." then Garna made a big blue circle on the floor. "jump in."

"ok" and she jumped in.

She came shuoting up out of the ground in a little alley way. She decided to go to James house. When she got there, his house was torn up. On the table was a little note it said.

I'm sorry Friends &famly of James Wicker , but we must take him captive. I guess his Gaurdian angel , left him. If you want him you can find him , in the Caslte dungeon.

Captin of the Guard.

"oh no!" she cried! "my family has put my love in the dungeon!"

She needed a plan, to get to the dungeon. she decided to sleep on it. The morning she got up. Washed her self dressed in her best clothes and set off on her mission. Her plan was distract the gureds .she would sing them to sleep. Then she would get the key and unlock the dungeon. Then they would get out of there. So she did her plan. It worked good. Only on the way out the gureds woke up but they fought there way out, and lived happily ever after!

NOT!

It's actually is very sad what happened. They did make it out though. Crystal and James lived together for one happy year, and they had a baby girl named Ivory. They also hired Lidia as a maid. Crystal and James were very happy, until one day, the palace guards came. They raided the house, and took Crystal and James captive. They hung them one week later. For everyone to see. Everyone remembers that sad day. But what about Ivory? When Crystal was captured. Lidia, and Ivory were stuffed under the bed hiding. Ivory never knew her mother. Crystal made a vow, " I will come back some day, but you will not recognize me. And I will have my revenge." people still shiver when they hear those words.

The end.


End file.
